


Netflix's Queer Eye Drabbles

by Suzq1818



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I love this show, Love them, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Sickfic, TV Show, antoni - Freeform, netflix, qe, queer eye, show, tan - Freeform, tantoni - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzq1818/pseuds/Suzq1818
Summary: Hey yall so if you’ve read my stories before you know I love a good sickfic or hurt/angsty story and with my recent obsession with Queer Eye I wanted to try and write some fics for the Fab 5 (I love them so much pls watch the show if you haven’t they’re amazing). Since there aren’t a ton of fics with these boys I was like hey why not :) so enjoy!None of this is slash, just pure friendship. I love how the boys support each other through everything and are always there. Tan and Antoni’s relationship is my fav (+ JVN very often) so I suppose most of these will end up being between the two (or three) of them (NO SHADE TO KARAMO OR BOBBY I LOVE THEM TOO I just genuinely relate to Tan and Antoni and my BFF is literally JVN so I find myself concentrating on them a lot but I love them all!!!!)





	Netflix's Queer Eye Drabbles

Sick (1/1)

Antoni woke feeling not himself. His throat was scratchy, his head was aching, his nose was stuffed. He wanted nothing more than to bury his head in his pillow and go back to bed, but, sadly, he could not afford to do that. Today was another day of filming with the Fab 5. Though they weren’t working with any of their ‘heroes’ today (what they call the people who they help), they still had to be on camera and react to the hero’s big event. They also had plenty of other affairs to take care of and he really could not be sick right now.   
Sitting up made Antoni feel even more miserable. The headache began pounding harder than it had previously and he found his body to be achy all over. He rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes and sighed. Slowly, he managed to shakily throw his legs over the side of the bed. His first attempt at standing was a failure, as the room began to spin as soon as any weight was shifted onto his legs and he fell back into his bed. The second attempt was successful, though he was propping himself up with his dresser. Eventually, the spinning was less, and he managed to throw a shirt on before exiting the room.  
Currently he was living in the Fab 5 loft while filming for his show and, while being around his best friends was great, it was a lot. Antoni was a shy and quiet introvert and while this show was getting him out of his shell, on a sick day all he wanted was to curl up in bed while his boyfriend held him. Sadly, his boyfriend was back home, so he’d have to bare it alone.   
Shuffling out quietly, Antoni went directly to the sink, filling a large mug with water and downing it in one gulp. It soothed his throat, but he needed the caffeine to get through today. He was already an emotional person but add lack of caffeine and sickness and he would be a wreck.   
After refilling his mug, with coffee this time, he took a look around the loft. Jonathan and Bobby were sitting at the dining room table chatting while Tan and Karamo were laughing on the couch. None of them had glanced at Antoni yet, which he wasn’t upset about. The less attention he could draw to himself the better.   
He usually made breakfast for everyone in the morning, but he could barely focus and his stomach was churning. Antoni was fairly sure if he even smelled food he would puke. Deciding to hide out in his room, he held his glass tightly and silently walked back to his room. Closing the door, he immediately collapsed onto his stomach in the bed. Glancing up tiredly, the clock read 8:45, surly he wouldn’t be needed till later, right? A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone, and no one would notice. With that, Antoni closed his eyes and began to doze immediately, but with growing discomfort in his head, he couldn’t fully fall asleep.

Tan checked his watch, it was almost 11:00, and Antoni wasn’t awake yet? Had he snuck out while none of them were looking? It wouldn’t be the first time, but after they’d all worried sick about where he’d disappeared to Antoni had made an effort to let them know if he was going out. Jonathan, Karamo, Bobby, and he had been talking about unimportant gossip the past few hours as they watched television together and it was strange that there hadn’t been a glimpse of their other friend.   
“Have any of you seen Antoni this morning?”  
The other three paused their conversation and confused looks crossed each of their faces. They exchanged glances and shook their heads.  
“No, do you suppose he snuck off again?” Jonathan questioned. Tan shook his head.   
“I’m not sure, I’ll text him.” The three resumed conversation as Tan texted his friend. After the message sent, Tan was surprised by something. He swore he heard a chime somewhere in their loft. He stood, leaving the boys to their conversation, and walked back towards their rooms. Experimentally, he texted a random emoji to Antoni, and was rewarded with the same text tone. Had he left his phone here? Tan found Antoni’s bedroom door closed which was also strange, generally they left them open except for at night. Surly he wasn’t still asleep in there…  
Tan opened the door and was shocked to find his best friend looking completely miserable. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his covers were thrown all around him and his shirt was discarded on the floor. He was pale and shaking, the dark circles found consistently under his eyes much more prominent, and a sheen of sweat could be seen all over his body. Tan frowned and closed the door behind him, not wanting to get everyone involved with their obviously sick friend. 

Antoni had been so hot and so cold at the same time. He tossed and turned in his bed, not fully conscious, but definitely not asleep either. The most aware he’d been was when he began having a full coughing attack at one point, but he’d collapsed back onto his bed after so exhausted he couldn’t remember if that’d actually happened. He seemed to be resting in an uncomfortable fog.  
Suddenly, something seemed to reach in and grab him out of the fog. Hands were touching him now, one on his forehead and one on his shoulder. Unconsciously, he leaned into the cooling touch. Through layers of cotton that seemed to be stuffed in his ears, he thought he heard his name.  
“—oni –a –toni –antoni, hey Antoni you with me?” a kind and soft British accent broke through the fog. Antoni tried to reply, but only a groan escaped his mouth.   
“hey can yah open your eyes for me mate? Just for a moment?” Antoni barely had the strength, but after a few tries he managed to get his eyes half lidded. The blurry face of Tan had appeared above him looking sympathetic.   
“hey… tan…” Antoni managed to get out. Tan smiled and shook his head.  
“can you tell me how you feel so I can help?” Antoni groaned but nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak again but immediately choked on his words. Coughs began erupting from his body uncontrollably and he couldn’t breathe. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he struggled, and his throat pleaded for him to stop. Arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight and warm hug. A hand was rubbing his back and up through his hair as he coughed which Antoni was sure was the best feeling in the entire world.   
After a few minutes, which seemed like eternity, he seemed to be able to catch his breath. With Antoni’s head resting against Tan’s chest, he tried to match Tan’s breathing. This was a technique his friend had taught him when he was helping him through his anxiety attacks.   
Finally, Tan let Antoni out of the hug and helped lay him back down. Antoni’s eyes were closed from exhaustion and his body was limp, but he was still conscious.  
“Okay I still need to know what’s going on to help you okay Ant? I’ll ask if something’s feeling bad and you just nod yes or no okay?” Antoni nodded at this and half opened his eyes.   
“head?” nod.  
“throat? Well I guess that’s probably obvious...” Antoni nodded and slightly smirked at the comment.  
“stomach” Antoni nodded again. “pain?” Antoni shook his head. “nausea?” nod.  
“body sore at all?” Antoni shrugged slightly.   
“are you dizzy at all?” His shoulders shrug.  
“All right well I’d guess you probably have some variation of the flu as you most definitely have a fever as well based on the heat coming off you right now. I’ll get you some medicine okay? I’ll be back”  
Tan left and Antoni rolled onto his side curling in on himself. He felt so shitty and he had progressively gotten worse. He began thinking of his loving boyfriend who was so far away. All he wanted was to lay in his arms, he didn’t need medicine if the love of his life was there. A tear rolled down his cheek as he lay in sorrow, feeling so alone and helpless. Soon the single tear turned into quiet sobs that wracked through his body uncontrollably. He continued to curl up as tight as he possibly could and cried as silently as he could.

When Tan walked back into his room, Antoni didn’t even acknowledge him, he was too wrapped up in his distress. Tan immediately felt a pang of sadness when he realized Antoni’s positioning. He’d helped Antoni through rough conversations enough to be able to recognize when he was crying. The man seemed to always curl into a ball of some sort and was extremely quiet, but his shaking usually gave him away.   
Tan set down his medicine and took his shoes and shirt off. He’d never helped Antoni when he was sick before, but he thought he’d recalled that Ant had mentioned his boyfriend cuddling him when he was in bad health. He supposed it probably made him feel worse that he wasn’t here to help him.

Antoni’s crying had not finished, which was making him feel worse and worse. He was extra vulnerable like this and he hated himself for it. Suddenly, Antoni was ripped from his mind as he felt an arm begin to wrap around his body. He felt himself being turned over onto his other side, but he refused to open his eyes, feeling ashamed of breaking like this.   
Those arms, who he was sure belonged to Tan, wrapped around his back and pulled him in tight towards his chest. He stayed curled up in a ball, and Tan encircled around his best friend. He set his chin atop Antoni’s head and began rubbing his back.   
Gradually Antoni’s crying seemed to lessen, and his body became less tense. He pressed his head to Tan’s chest and was progressively uncurling. Tan ran his hands through his best friend’s hair, massaging his ears and neck, and continuously down his back, feeling him melt like butter into his touch. Antoni was a mystery, the touch seemed to be healing him more than any medicine could. After Antoni had calmed, Tan did administer the medicine though, making him swallow the horrible tasting flu medicine, then allowing him to relax back into to the bed. He threw the sheets off, knowing that while his fever made Antoni feel cold, his body was much to hot.  
Becoming the “Big Spoon”, Tan lay against Antoni’s sweaty back, his arms wrapping around his front holding him tightly to his chest. He knew they could postpone filming till tomorrow, and now all he could do was try to help him feel better. 

Antoni relaxed into Tan’s hands, feeling more protected and less exposed. Everything around him seemed so cold but he was too tired to complain, plus he was slightly worried if he moved, that Tan would leave. He soon fell into a light doze with Tan’s body pressed up against his.

When he woke next, seemingly a few hours later, he felt better. His eyes weren’t as heavy, his headache had lessened, and his lungs no longer felt like sandpaper. He rolled over to find himself alone in his bed and a slight pang of sadness filled his chest.   
Antoni rose and began the process of getting up when the door to his room opened. Tan was sneaking back in, wearing sweatpants and no shirt and holding a glass of water. He smiled when he saw Antoni sitting up and immediately approached him, handing him the glass.   
“Drink” he stated. Antoni did just that and the cool water helped his throat immensely.   
Antoni whispered a thank you and Tan laid him back down.   
“what about work?” Antoni questioned, and Tan shook his head.   
“You’re allowed to have a sick day Ant, it’s alright were postponing till tomorrow”  
With that Antoni smiled and reached an arm out to grab Tan’s hand. Tan laid back against the head of the bed and helped Antoni to inch closer to him. He placed his head and hand upon Tan’s chest and relaxed into his touch. Tan grabbed the hand on his chest to hold and wrapped his other arm around Antoni’s body, pulling him close and leisurely scratching his back.   
“I love you Tan, you know that right?” Antoni asked in a weak voice, glancing up at him. Tan smiled and replied to his brother truthfully.   
“yeah, I know Ant, and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I appreciate any suggestions for the next fic, and thank you for kudos and comments, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I love writing these :)


End file.
